El Increible Mundo de Gumball: Los Celos
by Scorpio077
Summary: Gumball queda a solas con Penny en su casa, a la vez que Nicole siente celos de ella, ¿Sera que Gumball dara el 2do paso? ¿Nicole lograra que su hijo se quede con ella? Ya lo sabran!


**Atencion! Solo para mayores de 18 años, Si no lo eres, Entras sabiendo las Consecuencias:**

Todo empieza cuando Gumball le pide un favor a Penny, estaban en la clase de la Srta. Simian, estaban en un examen, bueno,  
>Gumball escribio en un papel: "Penny, perdoname si te molesto, pero, me harias el favor de pasarme las respuestas? Es que<br>no estudie... F: Gumball" y se lo arrojo a Penny, la golpeo en el ojo, Penny grito: "AAhhhhh" luego, Gumball le guiñeo  
>el ojo, y en eso, Simian le pregunta a Penny: "Hay algo que la señorita Fitzgerald quiera compartir con el resto de la clase?<br>" y Penny sonrojada dijo: "Nada Srta Simian, despreocupese"... Bueno, Penny leyo el papel, y empieza a escribir en otro papel  
>: "Esta bien Gumball, pero me debes un favor... 1: El meridiano de Greendwich, 2: Oceano Atlantico, 3: El espacio Geografico<br>" Y demas cosas. Bueno, llego el tiempo de entregar los examenes, y la Srta Simian noto algo entre el de Gumball y Penny, no  
>le dio importancia, los dos sacaron 8,50, luego a la salida Gumball dejo atras a Darwin y se fue directo con Penny, y le dijo<br>: "Gracias amor... Digo digo, Gracias Penny, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti" y Penny respondio: "Gumball, mi mama viajara al  
>sur, y necesito tu ayuda para cuidar la casa" Gumball muy pero muy emocionado le dijo: "Si si si si si claro, y cuando viajan<br>?" le pregunto, Penny responde: "Mañana a las 3Pm, No falteees!" le dijo y lo beso en la mejilla y se fue giñeandole un ojo,  
>y Darwin alcanzo a Gumball diciendo: "Oye, Me dejaste alla, dijiste que me esperar..." fue interrumpido por Gumball, le dice<br>: "Oh, Darwin, Penny me invito a su casa para que la ayude!" y Darwin respondio: "calma viejo, solo te pide un favor..."  
>-Yo pienso que era mas que eso, Me beso y me guiño, es mas que un favor...- Decia Gumball muy entusiasmado, llego a su casa,<br>y Nicole le dice a Gumball: "Hola cielo, necesito que me ayudes mañana con unas compras, puedo contar contigo?" Dice ella  
>con un tono medio sexy, **mañana es viernes, y ya tengo otros compromisos, pero que le digo a mama? ya se, le preguntare<br>a que hora quiere que la acompañe** pensaba, y le pregunto: "¿A que hora mami?" y Nicole tirando miradas extrañas le dijo:  
>"a las 3Pm, tengo que traer..." Gumball no aguanto mas, tuvo que decirlo: "mama, no puedo, es que, Penny me invito a su casa,<br>sus padres viajaran, y quiere que la ayude a cuidarla", Nicole estaba ardiendo de celos, le pregunta a el: "No te aburriras  
>que esten solos? Tu padre, Darwin y Anais iran a Daisyland, No quieres que vaya contigo?" Gumball responde: "No mama, hace<br>tiempo que quiero dar el segundo paso con ella, y se ha dado el momento..." Nicole, apunto de llorar dice: "Te entiendo,  
>yo fui asi con tu padre, espero que tengas suerte, y rompas el vinculo de amistad", Gumball riendose le dice a Nicole: "Ja,<br>Rompere mas que eso..." y se va a su habitacion a dormir, Nicole no puede dormir pensando que su hijo se merece alguien  
>mejor, que se vaya por buen camino, alguien como ella... Sono el despertador, pero sono a las 1Pm, Nicole habia reprogramado<br>el despertador, se fue a la cocina, pero Richard, Darwin y Anais se habian ido a Daisyland, Nicole lo estaba esperando en  
>la mesa, le dice: "Gumball cariño, ven cielo, vamos a charlar..." Gumball se sento en el comedor y tocaron el tema de Penny:<br>"Gumball, hijo, yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y yo haria lo que sea por ti, y lo sabes" Gumball avergonzado dice: "Si mama,  
>lo se" y Nicole pregunta: "Acaso no sabes que el señor Fitzgerald no quiere verte con su hija?" y Gumball le grita: "MAMA,<br>ADMITELO, ESTAS CELOSA" y Nicole dice: "Si, lo estoy, porque te mereces alguien mejor, alguien con mas experiencia (esta  
>acercandose a su boca) alguien mas madura (le pega un buen beso en los labios)" Gumball rapido la separa y dice: "Que te pasa<br>mama? Dimelo pronto que se me hace tarde (eran las 2:25Pm)" y Nicole ya abatida dice: "Mira Gumball, hace mucho tiempo que  
>ya no recibo cariños de parte de tu padre, y necesito que alguien este ahi para darme las fuerzas que necesito" y Gumball<br>llorando junto a su madre, la abrazo, le beso la mejilla y le dice: "mama, sabes que te amo, pero no de esa manera..." y  
>Nicole secandose las lagrimas lo llevo a las 2:59 Pm a la casa Fitzgerald, para poder estar junto a Penny, y Penny le estaba<br>enseñando la casa a Gumball, que por ultimo, le enseño su cuarto, luego, cerraron todas las puertas de la casa, y Penny tomo  
>la mano de Gumball, y le dijo muy sexymente: "Acompañame..." y lo llevo a su cuarto, donde Penny le dice a Gumball: "Gumball,<br>gracias por hacerme este favor, ahora, yo te debo uno, pideme lo que sea" y Gumball rapidamente dijo: "Podriamos dar el 2do  
>paso de lo nuestro?" y Penny sonrojada rie, luego Gumball se acuesta en la cama de Penny, y Penny sube a gatas a la cama,<br>donde le da un buen y largo beso en la boca a Gumball, y Gumball, un poco asombrado pregunta: "¿Por que haces esto?" y  
>Penny dice: "HAY GUMBALL, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTO ES MAS QUE UN FAVOR? QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, POR ESO TE TRAJE HASTA AQUI"<br>y Gumball quedo sin palabras para eso, y Penny le bajaba lentamente los pantalones a Gumball y empezaba a masturbarlo  
>intensamente, ella queria escuchar sus gemidos, y al oirlos, le daba un orgasmo, Gumball decia: "OHH SI PENNY, MA-MAS<br>RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO, OHH AHH" sentia que iba a expulsar toda su mercancia, pero por vergüenza a que no le gustara, Gumball  
>no se inmutaba, bueno, Penny queria ser cubierta de el liquido de Gumball, pero no lo conseguia, entonces, ella empezo a<br>bajar su cabeza, y empezo a mamarlo, cada vez mas duro y rapido, Gumball ya no resistia hasta que: "OHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAHHHH"  
>al ver la boca de Penny casi llena de su semen, Gumball se sentia muy avergonzado, le dijo: "OH NO PENNY, LO LAMENTO," y<br>Penny dijo: "NO NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA, ME HARIAS EL FAVOR DE QUITARME MI CASCARA? Gumball completamente  
>impactado dijo: "Bueno, y como lo hago?" y Penny dijo: "Tu solo estiralaaa!" Gumball la estiro y se vio una impactante y<br>firme cola, y Penny termino de quitarsela y cuando Gumball la vio completamente desnuda, su ereccion fue triplicada, eso le  
>gusto a Penny, se acosto bocabajo en su cama y le dijo a Gumball: "ME HARIAS EL FAVOR DE METERMELO BIEN PROFUNDO?" y Gumball<br>no podia rechazar un favor, eran sus politicas, y Gumball empezo a meterlo suave, y luego, fue a hardcore, mas y mas duro  
>cada segundo, Penny ya no aguantaba esas ganas de gritar, lanzo un megagrito que casi deja sordo a Gumball, el abia hecho<br>lo mismo cuando Penny lo complacia, asi que no se preocupo, luego, Penny empezo a hacer sentadillas en el pene de Gumball,  
>cada segundo para ellos era eterno, luego, Penny jadeante, se recuesta sobre Gumball, quien aumentaba su ritmo cada segundo<br>hubo un pundo en donde Gumball estallo de placer, todo el interior de Penny cubierto por el semen de Gumball, el ya se sentia  
>exausto y se dejo caer en la cama junto a Penny, quien ya no tenia su cascaron, le dice: "Te amo Gumball" y el muy avergonzado<br>le dice "Y-yo tambien t-te amo" y pregunta: "Entonces, ya somos..." Penny lo interrumpio y le dijo "Si, lo somos" ya exaustos  
>se abrazaron y se dieron un largo beso, luego, llega Nicole en el auto, tocando bocina y Gumball le dice a Penny: "Perdon,<br>ya me tengo que ir" y Penny dice: "Esta bien corazon, le cuentas tu o le cunto yo?" y Gumball se puso a pensar y dijo: "Le  
>dire yo" luego sale de la casa y Gumball dice "Adioooos" y Nicole muy pero muy celosa tambien le dece *pero en tono sarcastico*<br>"Adiooos Penny, espero que te hayas divertido" sabiendo muy bien lo que habia pasado, ahi nomas acelero con todo hasta llegar  
>a su casa. Eran las 12am y Nicole lleva en su regazo a Gumball, que estaba profundamente dormido, lleno la tina de agua,<br>y le susurra al oido: "No sabes cuanto te amo y me duele tener que hacer esto, pero si no puedo tenerte, nadie te tendra"  
>lo estaba ahogando en la tina, ella estaba demasiado celosa, y Gumball que trataba de no respirar, pero ella no sabia que<br>podia matarlo, estaba poseida, y el diciendo el el agua: "mama te amo, te amoooo, glogloglo" se habia ahogado, luego, Nicole  
>recupero la cordura, y vio a su hijo inmovil en el agua, lo saco rapidamente y lo golpeaba en el pecho, pero no pasaba nada<br>entonces lo llevo como rayo hacia la sala de emergencias, y el doctor le dijo a Nicole luego de la revision: "Lo sentimos  
>señora, hicimos todo lo posible" y ella estaba muy abatida, no sabia que hacer, en ese momento, se habia transformado en<br>algo muy diferente, sus ojos llorando sangre, y sus gritos eran diabolicos, empujo al doctor, y fue corriendo a la sala de  
>emergencias, donde se habia encontrado a 4 medicos con calmantes inyectables, diciendole: "Alejese señora, ya no hay nada que<br>hacer" y ella gritando dijo: "NO, YO LO QUIERO DE VUELTA!" y empezo a golpearlos hasta que su camino estaba despejado y  
>vio las ondas del cardio de Gumball eran muy debiles, ella se acerca y le dice "Lo siento mucho hijo, se que no debi<br>entrometerme en tu vida, pero si me perdonas, te juro que empezare a actuar como debe ser, porfavor despierta" y entonces, ella  
>le quita el respirador, se acerca a su boca y lo besa, de tal manera, que el habia recordado ese bendito momento intimo con<br>Penny, y lentamente estaba abriendo sus ojos, el veia un poco borroso, lo cual no podia distinguir casi nada, tomo a su madre  
>por la cintura y la apretaba hacie el, Gumball aun estaba inconciente, y Nicole le dice "Te amo Gumball" y el creia que era<br>Penny, y dijo: "Yo mas" y el doctor entra por la puerta y ve que el coma que el habia diagnosticado, fue un error, entonces  
>le pide a Nicole que se retire de la sala. Al dia siguiente, la ambulacia lo trajo como nuevo a su casa, toda la familia<br>salio a ver que pasaba, y vieron a Nicole llena de alegria al ver a su hijo de vuelta, lo also en su regazo como a un bebe  
>y le dice: "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto" y entran a la casa y Richard al verlos le pregunto a Gumball: "En donde habias<br>estado?" y Gumball, sabiendo muy bien lo que habia pasado, no sabia que decirle, luego se puso a pensar *si digo la verdad  
>papa podria denunciar a mama, pero si no lo digo me castigarian, Ah, Ya se* y dijo: "Mientras me estaba bañando, me resbale<br>de la tina, y mama tuvo que llevarme al hospital, y recien me trajeron" y Richard, tan tonto que es le dijo "Esta bien hijo  
>disculpa por pensar mal de ti" y Nicole llevo a Gumball a su cuarto, se sentaron en la cama y empezaro a charlar, Nicole dijo<br>"Mira, siento mucho haberte hecho eso, esque yo Te amo Gumball" y el dice "Ya lo se mama" y Nicole le grita "PERO NO DE ESA  
>FORMA HIJO, TE QUIERO PARA MI Y SOLO PARA MI! TU NO SABES CUANTO TE HE AMADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y TU SOLO TE PONES A PERDER EL<br>TIEMPO CON ESA INUTIL CACAHUATE, SI TE PONES A PENSAR, TU Y YO..." y el muy enojado "MIRA, MAMA, TU NO ENTIENDES, VERDAD?  
>YO LA AMO CON TODO MI SER, PERO EN MI CABEZA RONDAS TU TAMBIEN, PERO NO SE, AHHH" y ella muy avergonzada no sabia que decir<br>pero dijo: "Mira minino, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, si tu llegas a elegirme, lo dejare todo por nosotros 2, pero si quieres  
>que las cosas sigan igual, ya no te amare de esta forma, asi que piensalo bien hijo" la cabeza de Gumball iba a estallar en<br>cualquier momento, hasta que se puso a pensar, en todos estos años lo que su madre habia hecho por el, y en que Penny alfin  
>lo habia aceptado y la habia hecho suya ese dia, llorando golpeaba las paredes de su habitacion, llego Anais entra al cuarto<br>de el y le dice "Oye! Tenemos que hablar!" y se sienta en la cama y le pregunta "No trates de explicarme nada, ya lo se todo"  
>-Enserio?- "Si, escuchame, si en verdad quieres lo mejor para ti, te conviene mama" -Que? Debes estar bromeando- "Pero es<br>verdad, a mama la conoces desde que naciste, a Penny solo la conociste desde que te cambiaste de escuela nomas, y no te  
>preocupes por nosotros, iremos a vivir con la abuela Yo-Yo, porfavor, si quieres que mama este orgullosa de ti, tomala!"<br>Gumball no sabia que hacer, pero Anais tenia razon, quien mejor que Nicole, que dia y noche habia estado por y para el,  
>quien veia sus problemas, quien los resolvia, "Esta bien Anais, y papa lo sabe?" -Si, lo sabe, tambien sabe a quien escojeras<br>y esta muy orgulloso de ti- "Pero, por que me dices esto?" -Mira, solo lo hago porque mama hace como media hora esta llorando  
>en su cuarto, rezando que la elijas- "Esta bien, se lo dire..." -Y debes terminar con Penny- "Que?" -A poco querias a las 2?-<br>"Y si, pero tendria mas en cuenta a mama" -Estas loco Gumball, si llegas a elegir a mama, debes acabar con Penny- y se fue.  
>1 hora despues, todos estaban haciendo sus maletaS (exepto Gumball y Nicole, obio) esperando su respuesta, el se fue lentamente<br>hacia el cuarto de su madre, quien aun seguia llorando, y la interrumpe "Mama, ya he decidido" -Enserio? y a quien elijes?-  
>"Mama, te elijo a ti" ella se acerca a Gumball, y le da un gran beso y le dice "Gracias hijo, sabia que harias lo correcto"<br>entonces, ellos tomados de la mano les dijeron a los demas que vivirian juntos, que se amaban, entonces Richard se despide  
>de Gumball "Adios, hijo" luego Darwin "Nos vemos luego amigo" y Anais "Adios Gumball" y lo besa en la mejilla, Richard arranca<br>el auto y se van, luego Gumball le dice a su madre: "Mama..." -No, ahora llamame como quieras corazon- dijo muy contenta  
>y entonces el le dijo "Amor, tengo que ir a decirle a Penny que tu y yo..." -Esta bien querido, tu vete tranquilo nomas- y<br>se fue a la casa de Penny, quien aun cuidaba esa casa ella sola, toco la puerta y ella salio muy triste y ella dijo: "Ya lo  
>se, tu madre me lo acaba de decir por telefono, y esta bien, adios Gumball, se muy feliz con tu nueva vida" fue lo ultimo que<br>dijo y Gumball le da su ultimo beso y dice: "Adios Penny". Y ASI PASO, GUMBALL Y NICOLE SE HABIAN SEPARADO DE AQUELLOS A QUIENES  
>NO QUERIAN PARA CONSTRUIR UN CAMINO ELLOS DOS SOLOS, EN SU PROPIO MUNDO APARTE, ESE LAZO DE MADRE E HIJO SE HABIA DESTRUIDO,<br>PARA CONSTRUIR UN NUEVO LAZO, UNO MUCHO MAS FUERTE, CONTINUARAN CON SUS VIDAS, PERO COMO ALGO MAS...

FIN


End file.
